¿Satoshi, me quieres?
by GoticaDarkness
Summary: -Satoshi.../ -Dime Risa... /-¿Me quieres? / -Por que me preguntas eso/ ¡Merezco una respuesta/ Yo.../ Cuando quieres... tomas todo... cuando amas... lo das todo / Drabble u one-short...


**_Hola he vuelto_**

 ** _Los personajes de D. no me pertenecen si no a Yukiru Sugisaki, una de las mejores magakas… la historia más o menos mía abajo explico bien a que me refiero, bueno espero que les guste… nos leemos a bajo ah si_**

 ** _Gracias Anna Cecitzel de Tao_**

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 ** _¿Satoshi, me quieres?_**

-Satoshi…

-Dime Risa –dice un peli celeste mientras entre abre los ojos para mirar a la chica que lo acababa de llamar.

-¿Satoshi me quieres? –pregunto tímidamente la joven.

Sus largos pero cuidados cabellos color café, que en el centro llevaba un listón rosa atado a unos pocos, se mecían al compás de su falda de holanes rosa, cerro sus parpados de los nerviosa que estaba, ocultando el hermoso color de sus pupilas. Tomo con una de sus manos su falda para evitar que el viento no la alzara más de lo debido y su otra mano estaba entrelazada con al de Satoshi.

-¿Perdón? –cuestiona Satoshi algo sorprendido por la pregunta de la chica.

-Acabo de preguntarte si ¿me quieres Satoshi Hiwatari? –reafirmo lo que dijo más seria.

-Risa ¿Por qué me preguntas eso tan de repente? –pregunto Satoshi confundido mientras levantaba su cabeza de las piernas de Risa.

-Pues… es que hemos salido durante un tiempo y yo siempre te digo lo mucho que me importas, lo mucho que te quiero, que te amo, pero tú solo te la pasas ignorando mis confesiones y mis muestras de cariño –suspiro –por eso quiero saber si me quieres o solo soy para ti una amiga con quien "pasar el rato."

-Harada… -susurro Satoshi, mientras que observaba a un sonrojada Risa con sus ojos cerrados, eso si que no se lo había esperado, tanto que un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del joven de ojos azules, en ocasiones Risa lo ponía en apuros.

-¡Merezco una respuesta Hiwatari! –exclamo abriendo sus ojos y mirándolo directamente, el nerviosismo y el sonrojo desaparecieron del rostro de ambos y se miraron atentamente unos segundos, Satoshi corto el contacto visual al voltear a ver hacia otra dirección, soltó la mano de Risa que tenía entra lazada con la suya y le dio la espalda a esta, la miro de reojo y noto como unas lágrimas traicioneras salían de los ojos de la castaña.

-Tienes razón risa, mereces una respuesta –al fin se decidió a hablar, pero su tono de voz era muy indiferente, frio y serio, algo muy típico de el –yo no te quiero –por fin respondió, frio, cortante, indiferente.

Al escuchar el tono que uso Hiwatari para contestarlo de contestaron todas sus dudas ese "Yo no te quiero" fue suficiente para darse cuenta que solo fue un juego, solo era una distracción para el, Niwa tenía razón Satoshi era un incesable, no sabía medir sus palabras, no le importa hacer daño, el solo era sincero, demasiado sincero… si…

-Como a él no le duele… -el susurro de Risa fue apenas audible, pues no quería que un sollozo saliera de sus labios, vio como él se levantó sin voltear a verla, él iba a marcharse y allí todo terminaría, todo lo que vivieron juntos acabaría en esa momento _*¿Por qué? ¿Porque si no me querías, me engañaste de esa forma? ¿Por qué me enamoraste Satoshi Hiwatari? ¿Por qué me hiciste amarte tanto?*_ pensó con dolor y tristeza, ella soltó un sollozo, pero al instante se tapó la boca con una de sus manos, de sus ojos corrían lagrimas cristalinas, esperando por que el sollozo pasara desapercibido por Satoshi… cosa que no fue así, la volvió a mirar sobre su hombro mirando a la chica, a está ya se la derramaban las lágrimas, a pesar de que cerró los ojos con fuerza dispuesta a tratar de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse, a pesar de que algunas ya lo hacían y rodaban por sus mejillas, ella trataba de no sollozar cubriéndose la boca con una mano, tratando de silenciarlos, pero su cuerpo se agitaba un poco a causa de ellos, Risa noto que Hiwatari la miro, sin pensarlo de dio la vuelta rápidamente, dispuesta a correr en dirección contraria a donde Satoshi estaba, pero fue detenida, por alguien que jalo de su muñeca, que le impidió salir corriendo, trato de soltarse de su agarre, sin querer voltear a verlo.

-Risa… espera… -dijo Satoshi mientras le daba la vuelta y tomaba su otra muñeca, ella continuaba jalándose para evitar más contacto entre ellos.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame Hiwatari! ¡Déjame en p…! –exclamo Risa pero fue interrumpida cuando sintió que su boca era atrapada ferozmente por otros labios cálidos y suaves, que a la vez la besana con destreza, pasión y voracidad, abrió sus ojos sorprendida, al sentir esos labios sobre los suyos y sin intentar nada correspondió ese beso, Satoshi fue liberando las muñecas de risa, mientras que pasaba sus brazos por su cintura acercándola más a él, mitras que Risa rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Satoshi, se separaron cuando el aire les hizo falta…

-Yo te amo Risa… Te amo Harada Risa –confeso sinceramente Satoshi, su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado, el rostro de la joven empezó a enrojecer más, pero el final sonrió de manera agradecida y llena de felicidad, tranquilidad y sobre todo… Amor.

Ya que a fin de cuentas, él no la quería, él la amaba, que en sí, era algo totalmente diferente.

-Yo también de te amo Satoshi Hiwatari –dijo Risa antes de unir sus labios con los de Satoshi otra vez, mientras que alejado de ellos se encontraba otra pareja debajo de un árbol de cerezos solo observándolos.

-Te lo dije Riku… Satoshi es bueno –comento Daisuke a su novia mientras la abrazaba por detrás –deberías empezar a confiar un poco más en el –agrego en un susurro cerca del oído de Riku.

-Si… tienes razón… es su felicidad –dice Riku mientras voltea a ver a su novio –Hiwatari es la felicidad de mi hermana Risa… así como tú eres la mía –agrega antes de unir sus labios con los de Daisuke en un dulce pero a la vez apasionado beso, al separarse ambos se sientan a disfrutar la sobra que les brinda el árbol y sentir la brisa, Riku se recuesta en el regazo de Daisuke y ambos ven a Satoshi y Risa sentados debajo de otro árbol de cerezos, el recostado en sus piernas y ella en el tronco de un árbol, con una de sus manos entrelazadas…

 _Cuando quieres lo tomas todo… cuando amas lo das todo…_

 _Das todo por esa persona especial, amada…_

 **Hola… si ya regreso su loca escritora… bueno este es mi prime One-short o Drabble, la verdad no se pero tiene 1039 palabras sin contar mis notas, bueno Originalmente no es totalmente mía la historia porque pues me base o inspire… creo que seria mejor me base en un Drabble de 453 palabras que se llama** ** _¿Me quieres, Brick?_** ** _(de Demashitaa¡ Powerpuff Girls Z) Es de la autora Anna Cecitzel de Tao_** **, Gracias por dejarme usarlo como base, les recomiendo que pasen y lean sus fics, están muy buenos… creo que empezare a subir este tipo de one short o Drables, bueno hace mucho que lo lei, pero me gusto con otra pareja, pero esa no me convenció ya que seria muy similar asi que como hace poco lei un Fic de Satoshi x Risa decidí escribir un cap. Sobre ellos, no se si actualizare pronto por que ando algo triste… pero veré que puedo hacer…**

 **Dejen comentarios, me inspiran a seguir… bueno adiós**

 **By: Gotica**


End file.
